


Aureola

by toivomusluu



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fog, M/M, Piercings, Suomi | Finnish, Victorian Attitudes
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/pseuds/toivomusluu
Summary: ”Sinä siis haluat –””– lävistää itseni”, Holmes päätti, ”samaan tapaan kuin edesmennyt lady Fowler, aivan. Joskin tässä tapauksessa yksi koru riittänee.”Hätkähdyttäviä yksityiskohtia sisältävä murhatapaus inspiroi Holmesin esittämään yllättävän pyynnön, mikä puolestaan saa Watsonin pohtimaan oman sovinnaisuutensa rajoja.





	Aureola

 

“ _I know, my dear Watson, that you share my love of all that is bizarre and outside the conventions and humdrum routine of daily life.”_

_\- ACD, The Read-Headed League (Holmes)_

 

 

Kun valkea kangas vedettiin syrjään, huoneeseen laskeutui korviahuumaava hiljaisuus.

Viimein Lestrade suvaitsi rikkoa sen päästämällä matalan vihellyksen. ”Olitte oikeassa. Siinä on kyllä näky johon ei ihan joka päivä törmää.”

Edessämme tutkimuspöydällä lepäsi lady Fowlerin ruumis, jonka alastomuutta lantion seudulle laskettu lakana ei juuri peittänyt. Koska meitä oli neljä miestä pällistelemässä tuota paljasta naisparkaa kuin jotakin eläintarhan uusinta vetonaulaa, oli Lestraden kommentti mielestäni laadultaan varsin mauton.

Vierelläni seisova Sherlock Holmes, joka luonteenomaisesta tylyydestään huolimatta arvosti hienotunteisuutta yli kaiken muun, tuntui selkeästi olevan samaa mieltä. ”Ilahduttavaa kuulla ettei moraali kaupungissamme ole laskenut vielä niin alas, että sen katuja partioivat konstaapelit joutuisivat altistumaan tällaiselle näylle päivittäin”, hän totesi kuivasti. ”Voin vain kuvitella miten kauhuissaan he siitä olisivat.”

Lestraden kasvot lehahtivat punaisiksi, mutta Holmes ei sitä enää noteerannut: hänen huomionsa oli jo siirtynyt takaisin edessämme lepäävän ruumiin puoleen. Kliinisin silmin hän tarkasteli kalmoa, kiinnittäen erityistä huomiota alavatsan seudulla olevaan pistohaavaan. Silmämääräisen analyysin päätteeksi hän otti taskustaan esiin pienen koeputken ja spatulan, alkaen raaputtaa jälkimmäisellä jotakin talteen haavan pinnasta.

Holmesin työskennellessä tein itse parhaani pitääkseni katseeni vainajan kasvoissa. Lady Fowler oli säilyttänyt kauneutensa jopa kuolemassa; kaikesta päätellen hän ei ollut vielä edes kolmekymmentä, mutta oli jäänyt leskeksi jo kaksi vuotta sitten – ja menehtynyt nyt itse. Poliisin senhetkisen teorian mukaan kyse oli ollut pieleen menneestä asuntomurrosta, joka oli johtanut kuolettavaan pistohaavaan toistaiseksi tuntemattomalla teräaseella. Tarpeetonta kai sanoa, että Holmesilla oli asiasta oma käsityksensä. Hänet oli kutsunut paikalle tuttu patologi, joka ruumiinavauksen yhteydessä oli törmännyt sellaisiin seikkoihin jotka saattoivat olla tutkimukselle olennaisia, mutta jotka vääriin korviin kantautuessaan voisivat aiheuttaa pienimuotoisen skandaalin ja tahrata täten turhaan edesmenneen nimen. Matkallamme Baker Streetiltä ruumishuoneelle olin yrittänyt arvuutella mikä voisi olla moisen pelon syy. Siihen asti vahvin veikkaukseni oli ollut, että lady Fowler olisi saattanut olla raskaana, mikä ei tietenkään uudelleennaimattoman leskinaisen asemassa ollut julkisesti hyväksyttyä. Mutta nyt kun olin omin silmin nähnyt ruumiin, syy patologin halukkuuteen konsultoida jotakuta ulkopuolista, tahdikkuudestaan tunnettua tahoa oli käynyt kerralla selväksi.

Lukuun ottamatta groteskia pistojälkeä, vainajan iho oli alabasterimaisen vaalea ja virheetön, vailla pienintäkään arpea tai eletyn elämän tuomaa kolhua. Juuri siitä syystä ne kaksi kultaista korua, jotka ympäröivät molempia nännejä, olivat niin silmiinpistävät. Muodoltaan kumpainenkin koru oli rengas, josta iso osa kulki nännikudoksen läpi, ja joista roikkui siivellisten koristekaiverrusten ympäröimä helmi. Mikäli jätti pois laskuista korujen eriskummallisen sijainnin, oli yleisvaikutelma jopa sangen sievä.

Holmes otti aikansa haavaa ja sen ympäristöä tutkien. Kun hän viimein suvaitsi siirtää huomionsa sen yksityiskohdan puoleen, johon meidän muiden katse oli heti ensimmäisenä hypännyt, alleviivasi moinen verkkaus tätä etikettivirhettä ja hänen omaa asemaansa sen yläpuolella. ”Ympäröivän ihon hyvästä laadusta on pääteltävissä, että nämä korut on asetettu jo jokin aika sitten.” Holmes vilkaisi syrjäkärein patologia, jonka nyökkäys vahvisti diagnoosin. ”Kieltämättä ne ovat kiehtova kuriositeetti, mutta uskotteko te todella että niillä on jotakin tekemistä tämän naisen kuoleman kanssa?”

Patologi – tottuneena Holmesin kursailemattomuuteen – raaputti miettiväisenä viiksiään. ”Sehän tässä onkin: en tiedä. Jos on, se on teidän tehtävänne ottaa siitä selvää, ei minun. Minä vain halusin tarjota teille kaikki faktat, te kun tunnetusti niistä niin kovin perustatte.”

Tultuaan näin voitetuksi omassa pelissään, Holmes ei voinut kuin myöntyä. Muutamaa minuuttia ja jokusta kädenpuristusta myöhemmin me kolme, Lestrade mukaan lukien, seisoimme jälleen kadulla, ruumishuoneen ilmapiirin viipyillessä senhetkisen sään johdosta yhä kannoillamme.

Edeltävinä päivinä sankka hernerokkasumu oli vyörynyt Lontoon ylle, sekoittuen niihin myrkyllisiin höyryihin joita kaupungin lukuisat tehtaat ja kotitaloudet puskivat hormeistaan, kunnes katuja peitti niillä nyt lepäävä, lähes läpäisemätön vaippa. Aika ajoin tästä usvasta työntyivät esiin ohikulkijoiden hahmot, jotka jo muutaman askeleen jälkeen katosivat taas pelkiksi loittonevien askelten kaiuiksi. Meillä kaikilla oli kiire takaisin sisätiloihin: jokainen uusi hengenveto oli kuin kurkun ympärille kiertynyt, otettaan alati tiukentava käsi.

Vannotettuaan Holmesia ottamaan yhteyttä heti mikäli jotakin uutta kävisi ilmi, Lestrade nousi kadunkulmassa vartoviin poliisikieseihin ja ajoi tiehensä. Tovia myöhemmin Holmesin onnistui viittilöidä meillekin vaunut asettumalla seisomaan keskelle katua. Yliajon täpärästi välttänyt kuljettaja mulkoili meitä pahasti kun kiipesimme kyytiin, mutta sitten vaunut nytkähtivät liikkeelle ja me olimme matkalla kotiin.

Umpinaiset vaunut olivat sitä mallia, että meidän oli Holmesin kanssa istuttava vierekkäin niiden ainokaisella penkillä. Rutiininomaisesti kehomme solahtivat limittäin ja mukautuivat yhteen, lukemattomien samankaltaisten kertojen tuomalla varmuudella. Nojasin olkapäätäni Holmesin käsivarteen, samalla kun hänen kyynärpäänsä haki paikkansa läheltä kylkeäni. Toista kättään hän lepuutti vasten ikkunankarmia, naputtaen sen pintaan hajamielistä sinfoniaa mitä säesti meitä vetävän hevosen kavioiden kapse.

Vaikka ikkunoiden takana vellova sumu sulki meidät täydellisesti yksityiseen maailmaamme, huomasin että minun oli silti hankala pukea sanoiksi niitä mietteitä jotka äskeisen tapaamisen jäljiltä kiersivät mielessäni. Tuskin olin ehtinyt tätä ajatella, kun Holmes äkisti huokaisi. Hän kääntyi penkillään niin että katseemme kohtasivat ja sommitteli kasvoilleen äärimmäistä kärsivällisyyttä heijastelevan ilmeen. ”Sinulla on selkeästi kysymyksiä”, hän aloitti.

Tapansa mukaan hän oli oikeassa. Terästäydyin ja yritin kaapia harhailevat ajatukseni kasaan. ”Aikanaan Intiassa näin joitakin paikallisia naisia jotka olivat…”

”’Lävistäneet’ on käsittääkseni oikea termi.”

”Lävistäneet nenänsä, etenkin jos olivat pian aikeissa avioitua”, jatkoin. ”Mutta on pakko tunnustaa, että en olettanut kyseisen tavan rantautuneen tänne meille asti – puhumattakaan siitä, että tässä tapauksessa kyse ei todellakaan ollut nenästä. Kyllähän se oli hieman… häkellyttävää.”

”Niinkö sinusta?” Holmes totesi, sekä kuulostaen että näyttäen etäiseltä, mikä oli ensimmäinen vihjeeni siitä että hän oli todellisuudessa kaikkea muuta. ”Minua ne lähinnä muistuttivat siitä tutkielmasta jonka tein koskien tatuointeja ja eri maiden tatuointiväreille tunnusomaisia piirteitä. Jos sinä joskus vaivautuisit lukemaan sen, kuten olen toistuvasti vihjannut…”

Kyseinen tutkielma oli meriitti josta Holmes oli selkeästi ylpeä ja joka nousi keskusteluissamme esiin aina kun hänen onnistui tunnistaa merikapteeni tai tuore kiinanmatkaaja tämän hihansuun alta pilkottavan kuvan perusteella. Noita ihoon hakattuja taideteoksia tuntui tätä nykyä vilisevän kaikkialla, eikä vain rahvaan keskuudessa: mikäli sensaatiolehtiä oli uskominen, siitä asti kun kruununprinssi Edward oli palannut matkaltaan Aasiasta tatuoitua Jerusalemin ristiä ihollaan kantaen, oli kyseinen villitys vallannut Euroopan monarkkipiirit Englannista Saksaan ja Venäjälle asti. Todellisuudessa vastahakoisuudellani tarttua kyseiseen opukseen oli enemmän tekemistä Holmesin kirjallisen ulosannin kuin itse aiheen kanssa kanssa; Holmes oli tehnyt sangen selkeäksi mitä ajatteli sentimentaalisella romantisoinnilla täytetyistä tapauskuvauksistani, ja minä olin meistä kahdesta kohteliaampana jättänyt mainitsematta, kuinka hänen oma kielensä hyötyisi ripauksesta vastaavaa elävöitystä – tai kokonaisesta kauhallisesta. Kun olin viimeksi yrittänyt kahlata läpi hänen tupakantuhkaa käsittelevää monografiaansa, olin vajonnut uneen jo kesken esipuheen.

Silläkin kertaa jätin hänen huomautuksensa omaan arvoonsa. ”Se on täysin eri asia – koristaa ihonsa kuvalla, kuin…” Kalastelin sopivaa vertausta, vain havaitakseni ettei sellaista yksinkertaisesti ollut tarjolla. ”…tämä.”

”Kumpuaako sinun järkytyksesi sitten uskonnollisista perusteista? ’Luojan luomaa ei sovi mennä tarkoituksella muokkaamaan, parantelemaan tai tärvelemään…’”

”Uskotko sinä todella, että minä piittaan sellaisesta? Tuon perusteella minä voisin yhtä hyvin lakata ajamasta partaani tai leikkauttamasta hiuksiani. Enkä minä ole järkyttynyt.”

Nyt oli Holmesin vuoro käyttäytyä kuin hän ei olisi minua kuullutkaan. ”Entäpä lääketieteelliset perusteet sitten? Älä vain sano että sinä olet yksi niistä lääkäreistä jotka uskovat että naisruumiin tietyt osat on tehty vain äidillisten tarkoitusperien toteuttamista varten, ja että ylimääräiset koristeet kyseisissä ulokkeissa voivat pahimmillaan aiheuttaa kasvaimia –”

”Tulehduksen riski on aina olemassa, varsinkin jos välineitä ei puhdisteta kunnolla”, pistin väliin, vastustaen halua lisätä: _Kuten sinä neuloinesi hyvin tiedät._ ”Mutta mitä tulee ensimmäiseen kysymykseesi, niin ei. Naisen ruumis on hänen oma asiansa, kuten myös se, mitä hän päättää sillä tehdä – tai olla tekemättä.”

”Mistä tämä ihmetys sitten?”

”Minä vain en näe, mikä järki siinä on”, puuskahdin. ”Miksi joku haluaisi tehdä itselleen jotakin sellaista?”

Vasemman käden rystysillään, jotka edelleen lepäsivät ikkunankarmilla, Holmes napautti terävästi vasten puupintaa. Sitten hän yhtä äkisti veti käden syliinsä ja antoi sen levätä siinä toisen rinnalla. Ohilipuvien katulamppujen valot heittivät naamiota muistuttavan varjon hänen kasvoilleen. ”Miksi ihmiset ylipäätään koristautuvat? Jokainen päivä kadulla sinä ohitat lukemattomia naisia jotka ovat antaneet rei’ittää korvansa – jotka kantavat helyjä kaulassaan ja sormissaan, rintakoruja rinnassaan – eikä kaikessa siinä ole sinusta mitään outoa.”

”Mutta siinäpä se: yleensä koruja esitellään muille. En osaa kuvitella kovin montaa tilannetta, jossa jotakin tuollaista olisi sopivaa pitää näytteillä.”

”Eli se on yksityisempiin tilanteisiin sopiva koru – kahdenkeskeisiin hetkiin, olettaisin.” Yleensä kun Holmes sai argumentoitua väitteeni vääräksi, tapahtuman tuottama tyytyväisyys kuulsi läpi hänen jokaisesta ihohuokosestaan. Nyt vastaavasta maireudesta ei ollut tietoakaan; hänen äänensä oli vaimea, äkillisessä pehmeydessään pysäyttävä. ”Eikö se siinä tapauksessa tee siitä ainoastaan entistä merkityksellisemmän?”

Keskustelumme aikana tunnelma vaunussa oli alkanut muuttunut varkain, mutta jokin hänen viimeisissä sanoissaan onnistui mullistamaan sen kerralla. Sain vaivoin nielaistua henkäyksen joka uhkasi karata suustani, mutta silti se jäi rätisemään kehoni sisälle kuin raapaistu tulitikku lähelle kaasuliekkiä, valmiina leimahtamaan. Olin niin tämän reaktion vallassa, että tuskin rekisteröin silmäkulmassani näkyvää liikettä; sen syvempi merkitys kävi selväksi vasta sillä hetkellä kun tunsin kosketuksen painon ihollani. Laskiessani katseeni löysin Holmesin käden lepäämästä reideltäni.

Sinällään ele ei ollut poikkeava: lukemattomia kertoja menneisyydessä hän oli koskettanut polveani kiinnittääkseen huomioni tai painottaakseen sanomisiaan, sillä mitään sen enempää tarkoittamatta. Mutta tämä ei ollut yksi noista kerroista. Ensinnäkin hänen kätensä pitkine sormineen oli valinnut sijoituspaikakseen sen kohdan yläreittäni, jossa se alkoi jo kaartua kohti sisäsyrjää. Toisekseen sillä ei tuntunut olevan mikään kiire vetäytyä pois.

Nostin katseeni. Läpäisemättömästä usvasta huolimatta Holmes tuijotti ulos vaunujen senpuoleisesta ikkunasta, niin että minulle näyttäytyi vain hänen jylhän nenänsä merkkaama profiili, tulkitsemattomana.

Katsoin jälleen alas. Hänen kätensä oli yhä siinä missä aiemminkin, vanhojen kemikaaliarpien muodostaman tähtikuvion merkitsemänä ja röyhkeänä.

Nielaisten niin hiljaa kuin taisin, peitin sen omallani.

Oli loppukevät 1886; viisi vuotta siitä kun kohtalo oli heittänyt Holmesin ja minut toistemme tielle, ja olimme muuttaneet yhdessä Baker Streetille. Noihin viiteen vuoteen oli mahtunut paljon uutta, mutta tämä peli mitä me sitä nykyä toisinaan pelasimme – tämä oli jotain vieläkin tuoreempaa. Edellisen vuoden aikana jokin suhteessamme oli alkanut hiljalleen muuttua, täyttyen kuin vuotavan hanan alle jätetty astia, kunnes eräänä päivänä, hieman vuodenvaihteen jälkeen, tuo astia oli lopulta tullut täyteen ja tulvinut yli. Ja tähän se oli meidät tuonut: koskettamaan toisiamme epäröivin elein, salassa, ruokkien toinen toistamme uskaltamaan. Jälkeenpäin me emme koskaan puhuneet tapahtuneesta. Takaraivossani värjyi tieto siitä, että sen keskustelun aika koittaisi pian, mutta ei aivan vielä. Jokin minussa tunsi lapsellista halua lykätä sitä vielä hetken ja jatkaa näitä varastettuja hetkiä, kun mikään ei vielä ollut myönnettyä eikä sitä kautta torjuttua. Olin halunnut häntä kauan, ja minulta oli kestänyt yhtä kauan myöntää se edes itselleni. Tieto siitä, että voisin menettää sen kaiken silmänräpäyksessä yhden virheliikkeen vuoksi, oli halvaannuttava.

Yksi iso syy epäröintiini piili Holmesin ainutlaatuisessa luonteenlaadussa. Jos hänen romanttiset vireensä noudattivat jotakin tiettyä logiikkaa, sen kieli ei ollut minulle tuttu. Oli ollut aika jolloin olin pitänyt itseäni melkoisena konkarina mitä tuli sydämenasioihin, tai jopa viettelykseen, mutta Holmesin suhteen tunsin haparoivani pimeässä. Kenties minun ei olisi pitänyt olla asiasta niin yllättänyt, poikkesihan hän jokaisesta koskaan tapaamastani ihmisestä kaikella sillä mitä oli. Tuttavuutemme alkuvaiheessa olin jopa ollut pitkään varma etteivät romanttiset suhteet olleet häntä varten. Nyt kun hän oli todistanut toisin valitsemalla minut huomionsa kohteeksi, olin sekä syvästi imarreltu että pohjattoman kauhuissani. Vastuuntuntoinen osa minussa halusi kohdella häntä silkkihansikkain, olihan hän päättänyt jakaa itsestään kanssani puolen jota muu maailma ei saanut todistaa. Se toinen, ei-niin-herrasmiesmäinen puoli elätteli toiveita päivästä jolloin hansikkaat saatettaisiin muiden vaatekappaleiden lailla jättää makuuhuoneen lattialle. Tähän asti olin suhtautunut jälkimmäiseen ajatukseen sellaisena kuin se todellisuudessa olikin: pelkkänä fantasiana. Holmes oli ehkä kiinnostunut lisäämään ystävyyteemme romanttisen elementin, mutta se ei silti tarkoittanut että hän oli automaattisesti kiinnostunut sen sivutuotteena tulevasta lihallisesta aspektista.

Kunnes pääsisin paremmin perille hänen halunsa luonteesta – siitä tietystä; niistä kaikista – meillä oli sentään tämä: me molemmat tuijottamassa ulos omista ikkunoistamme, samalla kun välissämme ukkosenjohtimen lailla yhteenkietoutuneet kätemme polttivat näkymätöntä reikää housunlahkeeseeni.

 

*

 

Johtuen tapauksen poikkeuksellisesta alusta, olisin kernaasti halunnut seurata lady Fowlerin kuolemaan liittyvän tutkimuksen etenemistä. Tulevina päivinä sattuma päätti kuitenkin toisin, kun poikkeuksellisen voimakas influenssa-aalto hiipi sumun kintereillä kaupungin ylle. Olin melko vastikään aloittanut yksityispraktiikkani lääkärinä, eikä minulla siksi ollut varaa kieltäytyä vähäpätöisemmistäkään työtehtävistä. En siis voinut muuta kuin jättää Holmesin selvittämään tapausta keskenään kiirehtiessäni hätää kärsivien avuksi.

Seuraavan viikon ajan näin Holmesin aina vain vilaukselta ja yleensä asuntomme portaissa, joita me silloinkin kuljimme vastakkaisiin suuntiin. Hän oli luonteenomaiseen tapaansa vaitonainen vielä levällään olevan tapauksen yksityiskohdista ja minä uurastukseltani liian uupunut tenttaamaan niitä. Päivä toisensa jälkeen en kyennyt keskittymään mihinkään muuhun kuin potilaskäynneistä täyttyneen almanakkani muistamiseen. Siinä vaiheessa kun yskivien lasten ja nääntyvien äitien tulva viimein hellitti sen verran, että olin kerrankin kotona ennen iltakymmentä, viikonloppu oli jo saapunut.

Olin istumassa nojatuolissani, käsissäni sanomalehti ja hyvin ansaittu lasillinen viskiä, kun kuulin Holmesin askeleet portaissa. Sen sijaan, että olisi tullut ensin yhteiseen oleskeluhuoneeseen, hän poikkesikin käytävällä olevasta sivuovesta sisään viereiseen makuuhuoneeseensa. Kokemuksesta tiesin hänen menettelevän tällä tavoin etenkin silloin kun hän palasi reissusta yhdessä monituisista valeasuistaan, ja niin vaikutti olevan nytkin: viittä minuuttia myöhemmin viereinen ovi kävi ja hän astui näkyviin kasvot kuuraamisesta punottaen, aamutakki summittaisesti puettujen arkivaatteiden päälle heitettynä. Toisessa kädessään hän näytti pitelevän jonkinlaista kangaskääröä.

Minut huomatessaan Holmes seisahtui, silminnähden yllättyneenä. ”Kas, en olettanut sinun olevan vielä kotona”, hän totesi löydettyään jälleen äänensä. ”Oletan tämän käänteen merkitsevän sitä, että sinä olet jälleen kerran täyttänyt pyhimyksenosasi ja onnistuneesti pelastanut tämän kaupungin hädänalaiset heitä kohdanneelta tuholta.”

Sain kuin sainkin taltutettua poskilleni pyrkivän kuumotuksen pyörittelemällä silmiäni. ”Sinä saat vuodelevon ja yskäntippojen määräämisen kuulostamaan ihmeteoilta.”

”Kenties. Toisinaan sinun kärsivällisyytesi ainakin vetää vertoja moisille.”

Kun en tiennyt mitä kyseiseen toteamukseen tulisi oikein vastata, Holmesin kiinnostus suuntaani lopahti nopeasti. Hän siirtyi takareunuksen äärelle ja alkoi selata sinne pinottuja kirjeitä, ne kuitenkin pian hyläten. Hän noukki piippuunsa tuhkakupista, vain laskeakseen sen paria askelta myöhemmin kirjoituspöytäni kulmalle. Hän vaelsi tällä tavalla ympäri huonetta, hypistellen satunnaisia esineitä vailla aitoa mielenkiintoa siihen mitä hän kulloinkin piteli kädessään ja alati mysteeristä kangaskääröä kantaen. Tietyllä tapaa hänen käytöksensä toi mieleen koiran, joka isännän kotiinpaluun myötä vartoi syyllisenä pilalle pureksimiensa kenkien vierellä. Oli selvää että hän paloi halusta kertoa minulle jotakin, mutta etsi vielä sopivaa tapaa tuoda uutisensa julki. Luonnollisesti olisin voinut säästää häneltä sen vaivan yksinkertaisesti kysymällä asiasta, mutta kokemus oli opettanut minulle, että Holmesille tuotti suurinta tyydytystä kun hän saattoi kuvitella yllättäneenä minut. Teeskentelin siis tunnollisesti tietämätöntä ja olin syventyvinäni jälleen käsissäni olevaan lehteen; sen reunan takana hänen hahmonsa häivähteli ohi kuin linnantornissa kummitteleva aave.

Viittä minuuttia myöhemmin ukaasin takakansi läheni jo uhkaavasti, kun Holmes lopulta suvaitsi vajota vastapäiseen nojatuoliin. Asettumista seurasi rykäisy. ”Watson”, hän aloitti, ”hetki aikaasi, jos sopii?”

”Tietenkin”, vastasin, pitäen tarkasti huolen että aloin vasta sitten viikata lehteä kasaan. ”Tarvitsetko apuani jossakin? Johonkin... tutkimukseen liittyvässä?”

Tällä nimenomaisella arvauksella ei parannut pröystäillä – mitä meihin tuli, kyse oli poikkeuksetta jostakin vastaavasta. Siitä huolimatta olin havaitsevinani ilahtuneen pilkahduksen Holmesin silmissä. Se kuitenkin katosi yhtä nopeasti kuin oli ilmestynytkin ja korvautui hymyllä, joka onnistui olemaan yhtäaikaisesti sekä huvittunut että kärsivä. ”Niinkin voisi sanoa. Ja mitä tulee ensimmäiseen kysymykseesi, niin kyllä: apusi olisi erittäin tervetullutta.”

”Mitä vain tarvitset.”

”Oletettavasti sinä muistat ne erikoislaatuiset korut, joita lady Fowler kantoi.”

”Hankala unohtaa jotakin sellaista”, virkoin, tarkoittaen noita koruja; tarkoittaen niiden paljastumisen jälkeen käymäämme keskustelua ja kaikkea sitä mitä me emme vielä myöntäneet ääneen. ”Mitä niistä?”

”No, kuten olet kenties omilta velvollisuuksiltasi huomannut, sen tapauksen tutkimus ei ole edennyt aivan niin nopeasti kuin olin alun perin toivonut. Nyt uusia asianhaaroja on jälleen noussut esiin ja niiden johdosta olenkin tullut siihen tulokseen, että minun on otettava aiempaa… käytännönläheisempi lähestymistapa tähän tutkimuskohteeseen.” Holmesin katse kohtasi omani ja piteli sitä rävähtämättä. ”Arvostaisin kovasti apuasi tässä hankkeessa, erityisesti siksi, että sen voi katsoa olevan sinun erikoisalaasi.”

Nyt viimein hän suvaitsi laskea kantamansa käärön syliinsä ja levitti sen auki, paljastaen kokoelman metallisia välineitä. Ohikiitävän hetken verran ehdin kuvitella, että kyseessä oli sittenkin se samainen kirottu marokiinikotelo jossa hän säilytti kokaiininkäyttöön tarvitsemaansa arsenaalia, sillä ensimmäiseksi silmiini sattui kokoelma irtonaisia neuloja. Mutta jo toinen silmäys osoitti, että ne olivat liian pieniä ja ohuita ollakseen tarkoitettuja hänen kyseenalaista harrastustaan varten. Toisekseen niiden seuralaisilla – jonkinmoisilla työkaluilla – oli vielä vähemmän tekemistä niin kovin vihaamani lääkeruiskun kanssa.

Ja kolmanneksi –

”Onko tuo korurasia?”

Jokin kysymykseni sävyssä teki Holmesin ensimmäistä kertaa silminnähden varautuneeksi. ”Oletan että tämä oli kätevin tapa pakata tuote niin, että se saapuisi varmasti ehjänä perille”, hän vastasi jäykästi. ”Et voi uskoa miten rajoittuneita täkäläiset korusepät osaavat olla; jouduin tilaamaan nämä Ranskasta asti.”

Sillä välin kun hän puhui, olin kumartunut eteenpäin ja poiminut pienen rasian käteeni. Se oli päällystetty tummansinisellä sametilla ja näytti kovasti niiltä mitä lepäsi kotimaisten jalokiviliikkeiden vitriineissä täynnä toinen toistaan arvokkaampia koruja. Olin juuri aikeissa avata sen, kun Holmesin viimeiset sanat rekisteröityivät tajuntaani. Niiden merkityksen valjetessa liikkeeni seisahtuivat täysin. Itse asiassa olin melko varma, että niin oli hetkellisesti myös sydämeni laita. Kesti pitkään ennen kuin saatoin nostaa katseeni hänen kasvoihinsa.

”Sinä siis haluat –”

”– lävistää itseni”, Holmes päätti, ”samaan tapaan kuin edesmennyt lady Fowler, aivan. Joskin tässä tapauksessa yksi koru riittänee.”

Mielessäni risteili loputon tulva toinen toistaan monimuotoisempia kysymyksiä. Lopulta ihmetykseni mahtui kuitenkin kolmeen sanaan. ”Mutta miksi ihmeessä?”

Vikkelästi kuin kissa, Holmes tempaisi korurasian kädestäni ja kätki sen nyrkkiinsä, puristaen sitä rystyset valkoisina. Hänen harmaista silmistään oli tullut myrskyisä taivas. ”Minähän kerroin sinulle jo, Watson: se liittyy tutkimukseen. Minun työhöni kuuluu perehtyä murhan olosuhteisiin niin tarkasti kuin mahdollista, ja jopa sinä kykenit rajallisilla taidoillasi havainnoimaan, että tämä yksityiskohta oli erittäin poikkeuksellinen.”

Päätin jättää tämänkertaisen loukkauksen suosiolla huomiotta. ”Ja miten tämä liittyy minuun?”

Tällä kertaa Holmes ei edes vaivautunut verhoamaan ärtymystään: hän tuijotti minua kuin idioottia. ”Tietyistä esteettisistä elementeistä huolimatta tämä on pohjimmiltaan lääketieteellinen toimenpide”, hän sanoi, lausuen jokaisen sanan liioitellun hitaasti, ”ja sinä, Watson, olet lääkäri.”

Totuus iskeytyi vasten tajuntaani kuin sangollinen kylmää vettä. ”Sinä haluat minun tekevän sen.”

Holmes kohautti olkiaan. ”Jos siitä ei ole liikaa vaivaa.”

Sen sanottuaan hän nojasi taaksepäin tuolissaan ja pujotti sormensa toistensa lomaan, jääden vartomaan vastaustani.

Ajatukseni seilasivat valtoimenaan. Jonkinlaista kiintopistettä etsiessäni katseeni osui jälleen kotelosta paljastuneisiin esineisiin. Suurin ja ehdottomasti omituisin niistä oli pari metallisia ottimia, täysin verrannollinen tavallisiin sokeripihteihin, paitsi että kummankin pään lusikkaosaan oli tehty reikä ja noihin reikiin ujutettu ohut pätkä läpinäkyvää putkea, joka oli todennäköisesti peräisin jonkinlaisesta katetrista. Vaikka minulla ei ollut asiasta minkäännäköistä kokemusta, oli helppo kuvitella että kun pihdit puristuivat nahan ympärille, mukana tullut neula saatettiin johtaa vaakatasossa putkien läpi ilman vaaraa siitä että se olisi matkalla erehtynyt kurssiltaan. Väline näytti kotitekoiselta; epäilemättä Holmes (nerokkaan oma-aloitteisuuden ja satunnaisen narkomanian epävirallisena suojeluspyhimyksenä) jumaloi sitä jo sellaisenaan, sen tarkoituksesta puhumattakaan. Holmesin sylissä lojuessaan nuo välineet olivat harmittomia – pelkkiä vierasmaalaisia serkkuja kahvipöytämme kotoisille aterimille ja lääkärilaukkuni sisällölle – ja samalla täydellisen absurdeja, irvokkaita jo pelkän ajatuksen tasolla.

Päällisin puolin hänen pyyntönsä vaikutti loogiselta: minä _olin_ lääkäri, ja vaikka Holmes oli kerta toisensa jälkeen todistanut olevansa enemmän kuin kykeneväinen pistämään itseään, hänen olisi lävistyksen tekoon vaadittava kulma huomioon ottaen hankala käytellä pihtejä itse. Koru voisi myös siinä tapauksessa mennä vinoon. Hän ei välttämättä välittänyt vastaavista esteettisistä tekijöistä, mutta jostakin syystä ajatus siitä, että hänen onnistuisi välinpitämättömyydellään tuottaa itselleen epämiellyttävä ja ennen kaikkea turha arpi, oli minusta kismittävä.

Kaikista näistä käytännöllisistä syistä huolimatta oli selvää, että minun kuului kieltäytyä. Platoniset asuinkumppanukset eivät laittaneet toisilleen koruja mihinkään ruumiinosiin, vähiten kyseenalaisiin sellaisiin – ja vaikka en enää ollutkaan niin varma suhteemme platonisuudesta, kuului minun kieltäytyä jo oman mielenrauhani tähden kunnes tilanteemme olisi selkeämpi. Jos Holmes todella halusi tehdä tämän itselleen, hän voisi suosiolla hakeutua samaan kanavantakaiseen paikkaan mistä oli välineet alun perin tilannut.

”Vain yksi?” kysyin sen sijaan. ”Kummalle puolelle?”

Holmesin ilme oli oudon jähmettynyt. Mieleeni tuli, että kenties hän ei sittenkään ollut olettanut minun suostuvan niin nopeasti, mikäli ollenkaan. Lopulta hän kuitenkin kohotti käden koskettaakseen rintakehänsä vasenta laitaa. Tuo ele oli kaikessa epävarmuudessaan täydessä ristiriidassa hänen aiemman bravadonsa kanssa. Tiesin että sen olisi pitänyt paljastaa minulle jotakin, mutta kuten yleensä, en kuollaksenikaan kyennyt päättelemään mitä se jokin oli.

”Entäpä koru? Saanko nähdä sen?”

Toisessa nyrkissään Holmes puristi edelleen korurasiaa. Nyt, lähes mekaanisin liikkein, hän kurottautui ojentamaan sen minulle. Sen sisällä, tuettuna valkoisen kangasvuoren keskelle jäävään uomaan, oli pieni, kultainen rengas. Lady Fowlerin korujen rinnalla se oli vaatimaton, vailla helmiä tai muuta krumeluuria, lukuun ottamatta sitä hieman koholla olevaa osaa joka kaiketi kätki alleen lukkomekanismin. Koru oli yhtä aikaa käytännöllinen ja säädytön; sormiani tuntui polttelevan pelkän rasian pitelystä. Aikanaan kahdeksantoistakesäisenä nuorukaisena olin seilannut Australiaan koittamaan onneani kullankaivajana, ja vaikka alan karut realiteetit olivat nopeasti näännyttäneet seikkailunnälkäni, muistin yhä sen tunteen jonka paikallisten mainareiden esittelemien kultahippusten näkeminen oli minussa herättänyt. Korun kimalluksen äärellä tuon saman kiihkon henki otti minut jälleen valtaansa.

Ennen kuin puhuin, pyrin palauttamaan ääneeni edes jokseenkin ammattimaisen nuotin. ”Jos me todella teemme tämän, sinun olisi varmaankin parasta olla makuulla.”

Se viimein lietsoi Holmesista esiin yhden hänen vinoista hymyistään. ”Makuuhuoneeni on käytössänne, tohtori.”

Miten minä ajoittain vihasinkaan häntä.

 

Vaikka Holmesin makuuhuone sijaitsi samassa kerroksessa yhteisen oleskeluhuoneemme kanssa, olin kuluneiden viiden vuoden aikana käynyt siellä vain harvakseltaan. Osittain tähän oli syynä Holmesin epäjärjestelmällisyys, jonka johdosta huoneen jokainen kolkka pursusi papereita, unohtuneita teekuppeja ja murskaantuneita savukkeita, tehden liikkumisen sangen haastavaksi. Painavampi syy kartteluuni piili kuitenkin hänen kyseenalaisissa somistusratkaisuissaan: kun asetin välineeni yöpöydälle, kokonainen armeija tunnettuja kriminaaleja katseli tapahtumaa seiniä peittävistä lehtileikekuvista, tehden huoneesta pikemminkin rikollisuudelle omistetun museon. Siinä nimenomaisessa seurassa se, mitä me aioimme pian tehdä, näyttäytyi entistä paheellisempana.

”Sinun täytyy ottaa nuo vaatteet pois”, sanoin, kun kävi selväksi ettei niin ollut aikeissa tapahtua ilman erillistä kehotusta.

Holmes alkoi tunnollisesti kuoriutua ulos solmiostaan, takistaan ja liivistään. Viimeiseksi hän tarttui paitansa nappeihin. Sillä välin minä pesin käteni nurkassa olevassa astiassa ja alustin yhden neuloista käyttöä varten, valmistautuen henkisesti siihen mitä tuleman piti. Kääntyessäni lopulta ympäri löysin Holmesin istumasta paidatta sängyltä.

Kyseessä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta hän näin hänet puolipukeissa: Holmesin käsitys soveliaasta pukeutumisesta kotioloissa oli vähintäänkin joustava, ja vaikka niin ei olisi ollut, hänen lääkärinään minulla oli tiettyjä erivapauksia joihin muut eivät olleet oikeutettuja. Nytkin näin vilauksen siitä hänen kylkeään koristavasta arvesta, jonka olin muutama vuosi sitten ommellut umpeen, sen jälkeen kun hän oli tehnyt turhan läheistä tuttavuutta takaa-ajon toiselle osapuolelle kuuluneen veitsen kanssa. Samalla tavalla tuttu oli hänen kyynärvarsiensa neulanpistojen runtelema iho, olihan hänellä tapana roikottaa niitä silmieni edessä kuin härkätaistelija punaista viittaansa. Kaikesta siitä huolimatta tämä kerta tuntui erilaiselta. Ehkä kyse oli siitä, että suhteemme laatu oli muutoksessa, tavalla jota en osannut vielä sen tarkemmin nimetä tai määrittää. Tai kenties asiaan vaikutti se, että kliinisen huolenpidon tai kokoonparsimisen sijaan olin nyt aikeissa tehdä hänelle jotakin pysyvää – en varsinaisesti vahinkoa, mutta jotakin kovasti sen kaltaista.

Jättää jäljen. _Rengastaa_ hänet.

Sama totuus, joka oli kätkeytynyt minulta hetkeä aiemmin, vaati jälleen huomiotani. Ennen kuin sain siitä kiinni, Holmes kohtasi katseeni, ja tuo virvatulimainen oivallus oli jälleen mennyttä.

Ohjeistin Holmesia käymään makuulle ja hän totteli auliisti, ikään kuin vastaava käytös olisi ollut meille arkipäivää, eikä ainoastaan loputtomien yritykseni satunnainen lopputulos. Hän venytteli itsensä pitkälleen ja nosti sitten oikean kätensä päänsä alle tueksi, pois tieltä. Vasemman hän antoi roikkua laiskasti sängynreunan yli kuin paraskin boheemikko, mitä hän pohjimmiltaan toki olikin.

Itse kiersin sängyn ympäri ja asetuin hänen oikealle puolelleen, todettuani että sieltä operoiminen olisi kätevämpää. Silmäkulmastani näin kuinka Holmesin katse seurasi alati liikkeitäni, mutta itse pidin valtaosan huomiostani hänen vartalollaan. Kuten monesti aiemminkin, olin jälleen yllättynyt siitä kuinka lihaksikas ja jäntevä se laihan kulissinsa takana todella oli. Moisia vastakohtaisuuksia oli löydettävissä muualtakin: iho, joka pingottui selkeinä erottuvien kylkiluiden ylle, oli kauttaaltaan kalpea, mutta kuten oli hänen hiustensa laita, tietyt osat hänen ruumiissaan olivat jyrkässä kontrastissa moisen vaaleuden kanssa. Molemmat _areola_ t olivat siitä hyvä esimerkki, niiden tumma iho kuin maalitaulu ja _areola mammae_ häränsilmänä niiden keskellä. Pidin silmäni tiukasti niiden tasalla, sillä loppupeleissä sekin oli parempi kuin antautua sen tumman vanan viettelemäksi, joka johti hänen navastaan alaspäin ennen katoamistaan housunpielusten alle.

Kun painoin käteni vasten hänen toista rintalihastaan, tunsin sarjan tasaisia lyöntejä kämmeneni alla. Hän oli valinnut vasemman puolen korun paikaksi, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että operoisin lähestulkoon hänen sydämensä yllä. Kyseessä oli se sisäelin jonka olemassaolon vuoroin minä, vuoroin hän itse kaikkein useimmiten kyseenalaisti. Nyt se takoi niin kiivaana ja selkeänä, että oli kuin olisin pidellyt sitä sykkivänä kädessäni.

”Minun tuskin tarvitsee kertoa sinulle”, sanoin, ääntäni tuskin omakseni tunnistaen, ”että minä en ole tehnyt tätä aiemmin.”

”Sitten meitä on kaksi”, Holmes vastasi yksinkertaisesti, sulkien silmänsä.

En ollut niinkään varma, puhuimmeko enää toimenpiteestä.

Puhdistin nännin ja sitä ympäröivän alueen alkoholiin kastetulla kankaalla. Kun käteni pyyhkivät tuon kyseisen ruumiinosan yli, Holmesin vartalo sävähti kosketukseni alla. Ensimmäinen vilkaisu hänen kasvoihinsa ei paljastanut merkkejä mistään poikkeavasta: hänen silmänsä lepäsivät edelleen levollisesti kiinni, tummat ripset kuin hiilipöly vasten vaaleaa ihoa. Mutta pidemmän tarkkailun tuloksena saatoin sittenkin havaita hänen kulmiensa väliin ilmestyneen juonteen ja sen tavan jolla iho oli nyt kiristynyt hänen jännityneiden poskiensa ylle – todisteet siitä, että tällä kertaa hänen ruumiinsa oli kuin olikin pettänyt hänet, reagoiden vaikka hän koetti sitä järjellä hallita.

Tovin verran meistä kumpikin vaikutti olevan yhtäläisen epävarma siitä, miten edetä. Hetki venyi, ja lopulta tuntui parhaalta palata takaisin käsikirjoitukseen. Kurottauduin ottamaan pihdit käteeni. ”Oletko aivan varma tästä?”

Pitäen silmänsä edelleen ummessa, Holmes nyökkäsi. ”Otan sen joka tapauksessa pois kunhan se on täyttänyt tarkoituksensa.”

Meille molemmille oli samanaikaisesti selvää, että hän valehteli. Voimatta vieläkään ymmärtämään miksi niin oli, puristin pihdit vasten hänen ihoaan. Sitten tartuin valmistelemaani neulaan.

Koska olin ollut elämässäni sekä lääkäri että sotilas, kivulla ei aloittaessani ollut minulle muuta merkitystä kuin sen itseisarvo. Se oli ainoastaan kipua. Siksi en olettanut itse toimenpiteen eroavan niistä aiempina kertoina, jolloin olin joutunut laittamaan Holmesille ompeleita milloin mihinkin vammaan. Oli kuitenkin silmiinpistävän selvää, että Holmes itse koki asian toisin: sillä sekunnilla kun neula lävisti hänen ihonsa, hänen silmänsä rävähtivät auki. Pupillit niissä olivat laajentuneet sellaisiin mittoihin, jollaisina olin nähnyt ne ainoastaan kokaiinin seurauksena. Tieto siitä, että kosketukseni oli kykeneväinen aikaansaamaan hänessä tuon saman reaktion, tuntui äkkiä omalla kohdallani yhtä huumaavalta. Lävistyshetki, jonka olisi voinut kuvitella olevan ohi silmänräpäyksessä, venyi ajattomaksi, seuratessani kuinka lihakset Holmesin vartalolla ensin jännittyivät ja sitten muuttuivat käsissäni sulaksi vahaksi; kuinka hänen suunsa taipui äättömien tavujen ympärille, vain vääntyäkseen lopuksi autuaaseen hymyyn kun neula lopulta saavutti määränpäänsä ihon toisella puolen.

Hän oli nauttinut siitä. Ja vaikka itse olin olettanut itsestäni toisin, en voinut kiistää ettenkö olisi nauttinut hänen nautinnostaan ja siitä mitä olin tehnyt tuottaakseni sen. Sillä hetkellä halumme oli yhtälailla kehä kuin se rengas joka odotti pian koittavaa vuoroaan, lihallinen ouroboros nielaisemassa oman häntänsä. Käärmeen lailla olisin mieluusti luonut yltäni puristaviksi muuttuneen vaatekertani, alkaen housuista.

Käsin, joiden vakautta en tuntenut omakseni, asetin korun neulan onttoon päähän ja pujotin sen lopulliselle paikalleen. Koru kimmelsi vasten kaistaletta tummempaa ihoa ja pienen hetken sallin itseni ihailin sitä vailla estoja tai katumusta. Pyhässä kirjassa varoiteltu kultainen vasikka ei ollut koskaan näyttänyt niin hyvältä.

En osaa sanoa mitä olisi tapahtunut seuraavaksi, ellei meitä olisi keskeytetty. Syntyneessä hiljaisuudessa me kummatkin kuulimme selkeästi sen alakerrasta kantautuvan paukkeen, mikä saattoi merkitä vain yhtä asiaa: joku pyrki Holmesin puheille.

Holmesin silmät puristuivat tuskallisesti kiinni. Kun hän avasi ne taas, oli selvää että niitä hetken hallinnut hedonisti oli vaarassa joutua syrjäytetyksi. ”Se on Gregson”, hän vastasi ääneenlausumattomaan kysymykseeni. ”Vain hän kokee tarpeelliseksi kolkuttaa ikään kuin jokainen tässä osoitteessa asuva olisi menettänyt kuulonsa.”

Lamaantuneina me kuuntelimme kuinka ovi avattiin ja epäselvä puheensorina täytti hallin. Luultavasti me molemmat toivoimme salaa, että vuokraemäntämme olisi kuin olisikin tällä kertaa keksinyt passittaa tulijan takaisin yöhön – että kenties hän ei ollutkaan tietoinen Holmesin paluusta vaivaista tuntia aikaisemmin… Niin me toivoimme, kunnes ensimmäinen porras parahti raskaiden poliisisaappaiden alla ja kävi selväksi, että meillä oli enää kuusitoista sen seuralaista aikaa päättää, kummalle meistä lankeaisi vastuu vieraan vastaanottamisesta.

Me katsoimme toisiamme. Holmes oli paidatta (alemmas en sillä hetkellä tohtinut edes vilkaista) ja kasvoiltaan punertunut, puhumattakaan siitä osasta häntä, joka kuului nyt pysyvästi kultaisen renkaan kiertoradalle. Minä olin ehkä pukeissa, mutta se olikin ainut meriitti mitä puolestani saattoi lausua. Käteni – molemmat käteni, jos tarkkoja ollaan – olivat edelleen Holmesin rintakehällä ja pelkkä ajatus niiden siirtämisestä tuntui samalta kuin olisin yrittänyt liikuttaa vuorta.

Holmesin täytyi lukea ilmeestäni kuinka heikoissa kantimissa tahtoni oli, sillä seuraavassa hetkessä hän teki päätöksen puolestani. ”Mene”, hän sanoi hiljaa, tarttuen ranteisiini ja työntäen ne irti itsestään. ”Minä tulen kohta perässä.”

 

Oleskeluhuoneen puolella olin juuri saanut hihani käärittyä alas ja tullut vilauksesta nähneeksi takanreunuksen peilistä oman hiestä helmeilevän otsani, kun tarkastaja Tobias Gregsonin mittava olemus ilmaantui näkyviin. Hän pysähtyi hattu kourassa ovensuuhun, päälaki ja hartiat karmien kaikkien reunoja hipoen. Hänen mukanaan huoneeseen tuntui tulvahtavan maanläheinen tuoksu, jonka alkuperää en juuri sillä hetkellä saanut päähäni.

”Hyvää iltaa, tohtori Watson.” Mikäli Gregsonista omassa ulkonäössäni olikin jotain oudoksumisen arvoista, hän oli liian kohtelias mainitakseen sitä. ”Onko herra Holmes kotona? Rouva Hudson epäili että niin saattaisi olla, mutta hän ei ollut varma.”

”Teillä kävi tuuri – hän on ollut keräämässä tietoa valeasussa koko viikon, mutta palasi juuri. Hän sanoi liittyvänsä seuraamme tuota pikaa.”

Olin tuskin saanut lausutuksi nämä sanat, kun viereinen ovi narahti auki ja Holmes astui huoneeseen. Kyseinen sisääntulo oli lähes täydellinen kopio siitä mitä olin saanut todistaa aiemmin illalla, mitä nyt tällä kertaa olin melko varma että hänellä ei ollut edes kauluspaitaa aamutakkinsa alla. Siitä huolimatta hänen tukkansa oli suittu ja katseensa kylmän analyyttinen. Muutaman sekunnin ajan hän mittaili Gregsonia, kunnes risti kätensä ja totesi: ”Oliko ruumis vielä vedessä kun te löysitte sen?”

”Ei – sivullinen joka sen ensimmäisenä havaitsi oli vetänyt sen puoliksi törmälle, jottei virta veisi sitä mukanaan. Mutta miten te saatoitte tietää…?”

Holmes vilkaisi minua toinen kulma koholla. ”Uskallatko arvata, Watson?”

Joku toinen olisi asemassani voinut vihastua Holmesille johtuen hänen tarpeestaan pelata pelejä sellaisena hetkenä. Itse kuitenkin ymmärsin eleen tarpeellisuuden: kuten minä aiemmin, hän oli päättänyt käsitellä epävarman tilanteen palaamalla vanhaan käsikirjoitukseen. ”Hajun vuoksi?” minä veikkasin, muistaen äkisti sen omaleimaisen tuoksun joka oli livahtanut Gregsonin kintereillä sisälle, ja jonka vasta Holmesin johdattelun vuoksi tunnistin Thamesin varjoksi.

Gregson näytti loukkaantuneelta kommenttini johdosta, mutta olin melko varma että näin hymyn pilkahtavan Holmesin kasvoilla. ”Pitävä johtopäätös, vaikka itse kiinnitinkin ensisijaisesti huomiota tarkastajan kenkiin tarttuneeseen mutaan – vain yhdestä paikasta Lontoota löytyy tuonsävyistä rapaa ja se sattuu sijaitsemaan lähellä jokea.” Holmes kääntyi takaisin kohti omaa huonettaan, puhuen Gregsonille mennessään: ”Antakaa minulle hetki aikaa pukeutua ja sitten me voimme lähteä.”

Gregson ei kuitenkaan ollut aikeissa päästää häntä niin helpolla. ”Mutta mistä te tiesitte päätellä, että joku on saanut surmansa?”

Holmesin vastaus kantautui makuuhuoneesta. ”Siltä varalta että se on mennyt teiltä ohi, tarkastaja hyvä, saanen huomauttaa: nyt on _yö._ Minä todella toivon, että te ette tulleet hakemaan minua minkään vähemmän takia.”

 

*

 

Holmesin noteeraama vuorokaudenaika oli pimeimmillään kun me saavutimme rikospaikan. Minä ja Holmes astuimme poliisivaunuista kadulle ja seurasimme sitten Gregsonin edellä käyvää hahmoa hänen luotsatessa meitä sumun läpi höyrylaivan tapaan. Jostakin läheltä kantautui aitojen alusten ääniä niiden seulatessa pitkin Thamesia. Kuljettuamme kahden tehdasrakennuksen väliin jäävän kujan läpi, me laskeuduimme alas joen pientareelle ja löysimme sieltä joukon lyhtyjä kannattelevia konstaapeleja, jotka olivat kerääntyneet jonkin maassa makaavan ylle kuin parvi tulikärpäsiä. Tuo jokin osoittautui joesta naaratuksi ruumiiksi.

Jo matkan aikana Holmes oli alkanut vetää ylleen sitä, mihin minä omassa mielessäni viittasin hänen ammattipersoonanaan. Viimeistään nyt, aina siitä hetkestä lähtien kun konstaapelien valo ensimmäiseksi osui häneen ja miehet tulivat tietoiseksi hänen läsnäolostaan, hän oli komennossa. Se oli hänen luontonsa. Minä itse – luontoni orja samaten – jättäydyin suosiolla taka-alalle, tarkkaillakseni sieltä hänen toimiaan.

Holmes asioi poliisien kanssa ja haastatteli ruumiin ensimmäiseksi löytänyttä kalastajaa tavalliseen tapaansa. Hän oli vaativa vaan ei epäkohtelias; pedantti mutta hyvästä syystä. Kaiken kaikkiaan hänen olemuksessaan ei ollut havaittavissa mitään jälkeä siitä sensuellista olennosta, joka oli vapissut käsieni alla vaivaista tuntia aiemmin. Vielä mahdottomampi minun oli uskoa, että kätköissä tuon moitteettoman herrasmiehen asukokonaisuutensa alla oli kultainen rengas, muodostaen salaisuuden jonka olemassaolosta kukaan muu meitä kahta lukuun ottamatta ei ollut tietoinen. Ajatus oli omiaan ajamaan minut hulluksi. Seurasin häntä katseellani, kenties tarkemmin kuin koskaan aiemmin (minä, joka joskus tein samaa jopa unissani), kunnes olin näkevinäni sen: tavan, jolla Holmes kenties sittenkin varoi vasenta puoltaan kumartuessa tutkimaan maata ruumiin ympärillä, ja kuinka hänen vartalonsa suoristautuessa taipui hiuksenhienolle kaarelle eteenpäin, välttäen pingoittuvan kankaan ja tuoreen vamman epätoivottua kosketusta.

Tuon vamman ajatteleminen palautti huomioni siihen paljon laajempaan tuhoon, joka nyt lepäsi jalkojemme juuressa. Vaikka en vielä ollut suorittanut omaa lääketieteellistä tutkimustani, jo nyt oli selvää ettei kyseessä ollut onneton hukkumistapaus. Kuka tahansa senkertainen uhrimme olikin, hänet oli tapettu sangen brutaalisti; mitä lukuisat iskut eivät olleet onnistuneet turmelemaan, sen oli joki vienyt mennessään. Jos joku kyseiselle harjoitteelle omistautunut taho olisikin nyt jälkikäteen halunnut painaa kolikot miehen silmille, edes niiden paikantaminen olisi käynyt työstä. Ehkä tuo sieluparka siksi oli edelleen siellä mistä me nyt olimme hänet löytäneet, kykenemättömänä maksamaan lautturille ja täten jatkamaan matkaansa jollekin iäiselle vastarannalle.

Omasin normaalisti melko hyvän sietokyvyn elämän raadollisuuksille, mutta jokin tuossa pöhöttyneessä, runnellussa ruumiissa sai sillä kertaa vatsani kääntymään. Syy reaktioon ei ollut yksinomaan näyssä, vaan pikemminkin siinä miten se rinnastui omassa kehossani edelleen velloviin tunteisiin. Kaikkialla meitä ympäröivät väkivalta ja sen jäljet, ja siinä minä olin, haaveilemassa yhä siitä vahingosta mitä itse olin tuottanut Holmesille. Kotimme muodostamassa pyhätössä kaikki se oli vielä tuntunut suorastaan ylevältä, mutta täällä, saasteisessa ulkomaailmassa ja kuoleman läsnäollessa, se vaikutti olevan kaikkea muuta. Siinä vaiheessa kun helmiäisverhon taakse kätkeytyvä taivaanranta alkoi viimein hennosti sarastaa, olin valmis antamaan mitä tahansa päästäkseni pois – pois tumman veden ja sen vaatiman uhrin ääreltä, ja ennen kaikkea pois Holmesin luota, hänen vaikutuspiiristään joka tavalla tai toisella veti minut jatkuvasti näihin ihmisluonnon synkkiin risteyskohtiin.

Kun menin ilmoittamaan Holmesille, että vetäytyisin kadulla vartoviin vaunuihin odottamaan kunnes hän oli valmis lähtemään, löysin hänet kyykistyneenä vesirajasta. Toinen hänen käsistään – noista käsistä, jotka olivat ensin vanginneet kirjallisen mielenkiintoni ja myöhemmin sydämeni – oli rannetta myöten upoksissa löyhkäävässä vedessä, ja toisella hän hätisti minut tieheni mitään sanomatta. Kun käännyin lähteäkseni, kuulin takaatani loiskahduksen joka kertoi hänen upottaneen veteen nyt myös siitä aiemmin vapaan kätensä.

Näin ollen suunnistin yksin kohti usvan takana häämöttävää katua, pitäen tarkasti huolen, että en matkan aikana kertaakaan kääntynyt vilkaisemaan taakseni.

 

*****

 

Seuraavina päivinä Holmes keskitti kaiken huomionsa tapaukseen, jonka lehdet ristivät varsin mielikuvituksettomasti ”Joenpenkan arvoitukseksi”. Tutkinta sai uutta nostetta alleen kun konstaapelien tekemät haastattelut vahvistivat Holmesin jo rikospaikalla tekemän päätelmän: että uhri tosiaan oli läheisen tekstiilitehtaan menestyksekäs omistaja Theodore Vaux. Vauxin yhteiskunnallinen asema sai monet nimekkäät tahot vaatimaan virkavallalta nopeita tuloksia ja poliisi puolestaan keskitti nuo toiveet Holmesiin, joka tarttui haasteeseen tavanomaisella tarmollaan. Uuden arvoituksen huumassa hän tuntui hetkellisesti kokonaan unohtaneen lady Fowlerin tapauksen, mistä minä olin äärimmisen kiitollinen. Kuppi kuumaa ja kuiva vaatekerta oli karistanut harteiltani enimmät muistot tuosta aavemaisesta yöstä joella, mutta kumpikaan niistä ei ollut kyennyt mitätöimään sen kylvämää epävarmuutta. Sisimmässäni oloni oli edelleen yhtä liejuinen kuin se piennar millä me olimme silloin seisoneet, oman alhaisen haluni kaiku aave jota en osannut laskea lepoon. Oli hankala uskoa, että vielä hetki sitten Holmes oli ollut meistä kahdesta se jonka halukkuudesta (tai sen puutteesta) olin kantanut huolta.

Kaikeksi onneksi kalenteriini oli merkitty seuraavalle viikonlopulle vanhan palvelustoverini Edward Hardyn kihjalaisjuhlat. Suuntasin kutsuille huojentuneena, helpottuneena siitä että edes yhden iltapäivän ajaksi kykenisin pakenemaan sovinnaisuuden pariin. Tällä kertaa Holmes saatteli minut matkaan vielä vähemmin toivotuksin kuin taannoin rikospaikalla: suunnatessani iltapäivällä ulos ovesta hän ollut vielä edes palannut edellisöiseltä reissultaan.

Perillä sain havaita, että Hardya oli lykästänyt: tuleva morsian oli valloittava ja vanha ystäväni omasta tuuristaan mykistynyt. Kihlaparista huokuva onnellisuus oli tarttuvaa sorttia, eikä mennyt aikaakaan ennen kuin kutsujen alkujaan muodollinen tunnelma oli antanut sijaa epävirallisemmalle yhdessäololle. Ihmiset nauroivat ja vaihtoivat kuulumisia siitä mitä olivat suunnitelleet sen kesän varalle, joka vielä toistaiseksi antoi odottaa itseään kalsean loppukevään laskoksissa. Vain minä tunsin itseni teeskentelijäksi sen riemun keskellä. Oma elämäni kaikkine osa-alueineen – oli kyse sitten rikoksista, joita Holmes ja minä tutkimme rakkaudesta niihin, tai orastavasta rakkadesta, johon syyllistyminen teki meistä rikollisia – oli niin pitkään tapahtunut varjoissa, että salailusta oli tullut toinen luontoni. Siinä kohteliaan keskustelun äärellä, teekuppien ja niitä vasten kilahtelevien lusikoiden arkisessa melodiassa, tunsin jälleen kerran oloni siksi vieraan heimokulttuurin keskelle soluttautuneeksi tutkimusmatkailijaksi, joka tunnollisesti jäljitteli isäntiensä tapoja, samalla kuitenkin alati tiedostaen ettei voisi koskaan sisäistää niitä yhtä luontevasti. Mikä oli nyt muuttunut aiemmilta vuosilta oli se, että sillä kertaa tieto omasta erilaisuudestani ei vaivannut minua pätkän vertaa. Katselin kuinka miehet ja naiset ympärilläni seurustelivat keskenään, ja vaikka kuinka yritin, en millään kyennyt muistamaan mikä heidän tavanomaisuudessaan oli aikanaan ollut minusta niin puoleensavetävää, että olin ollut valmis uhraamaan sitä tavoitellessani oman minuuteni.

Vielä jokin aika takaperin olisin syyttänyt muutoksesta Holmesia, olihan kyseessä juuri se mitä olin pelännyt tapahtuvaksi koko tuttavuutemme ajan: että hänen läpitunkeva eksentrisyytensä onnistuisi tihkua läpi kaikista asettamistani periaatteista, muovaten lopulta myös minua ja syösten minut jonkin näkymättömän rajan yli, tuolle nimettömälle ja karttaamattomalle alueelle josta ei ollut paluuta. Nyt ensimmäistä kertaa ymmärsin miten naurettavasta pelosta oli ollut kyse. Holmes ei ollut luonnonvoima, vaikka sellaiselta helposti vaikuttikin – hänelle ei ollut voimaa liikuttaa minua, ellei jokin minussa ollut sille altis. Kun olin koskettanut häntä, _satuttanut_ häntä, hän oli meistä kahdesta se joka oli värähtänyt.

Ja minä olin nauttinut siitä.

Omien mietteideni laukatessa salonkikelvottomia ratojaan, kutsut etenivät keskeytyksettä ympärilläni. Viereisellä sohvalla tuore kihlapari puheli parhaillaan hiljaa keskenään. Näin kuinka Hardy kumartui kuiskaamaan kihlattunsa korvaan jotakin, mikä nostatti hymyn tulevan rouva Hardyn huulille ja sai hänet koskettamaan kevyesti sormillaan rintaansa, ikään kuin olisi tuntenut sanojen mahdin siellä asti. Katseeni kiintyi hänen nimettömässään koreilevaan sormukseen, joka nyt tuon eleen johdosta lepäsi kultaisena sinettinä hänen sydämensä yllä – todisteena siitä, että hän omasta tahdostaan kuului nyt jollekulle toiselle.

Minulta meni hetki ymmärtää miksi näky oli niin tuttu. Kun oivallus iski, oli vähällä etten nolannut itseäni kiroamalla ääneen. Törkkäsin puolillaan olevan teekuppini pöydälle ja nousin seisomaan.

”Watson?” Hardy oli havahtunut äkilliseen liikehdintäni. ”Onko sinun jo lähdettävä?”

”Ikävä kyllä. Mieleeni palasi juuri, että olin luvannut avustaa Holmesia eräässä tutkimuksessa myöhemmin tänään.”

Esitin tämän pahoittelun paljon kuuluvammalla äänellä kuin oli varsinaisesti tarpeen, tietäen jo silloin lausuneeni kaivatut taikasanat. Suunnatessani eteiseen hakemaan takkiani ja hattuani muu juhlaväki – joka oli siihen asti tehnyt kiitettävää työtä teeskennellessään tietämätöntä kuuluisuudestani – jakautui edeltäni kuin Punainen meri, hartaiden katseiden saatellessa minut matkaan tehtävälleni Englannin hyväksi. Hurmio oli niin täydellinen, että kenellekään ei näyttänyt juolahtavan pieneen mieleenkään että antamani syy olisi voinut olla täysin tekaistu.

 

*

 

Kuten viikkoa aiemmin, samainen iltapäivä löysi minut Baker Streetin oleskeluhuoneestamme, istumasta omasta nojatuolissani ja vartomasta Holmesin paluuta. Takanreunan vaunukello oli juuri lyönyt neljästi, kun portaista kantautui askelten ääni. Tömähdysten määrä kertoi että Holmes loikki ne kolme kerrallaan – hän oli selkeästi hyvällä tuulella, mikä sopi minulle mainiosti.

”Minä ratkaisin sen”, ilmoitti Holmes kävellessään sisään; ei tervehdystä, ei selittelyjä. ”Vauxin sisar tappoi hänet!”

”Luonnollisesti.”

Holmes, joka oli juuri ollut riisumassa huivia kaulastaan ja ripustamassa sitä naulakkoon, pysähtyi. Samaa ei kestänyt kuin muutaman sekunnin, mutta kun hän sitten siirtyi napittamaan päällystakkiaan auki, hänen eleissään oli uutta epäluuloa. ”Sinäkö päättelit sen itse?”

”Älä ole typerä, Holmes - en tietenkään päätellyt”, vastasin. ”Nyt kun se on poissa päiväjärjestyksestä, me voimme keskittyä muihin asioihin.” Osoitin hänen nojatuoliaan. ”Istu.”

Vaiti mutta varuillaan, Holmes kuoriutui takistaan ja teki sitten kuten käskettyä.

”Ihan ensiksi”, aloitin, ”me otamme lasilliset.” Sen jälkeen kaadoin karahvista kaksi lasillista viskiä ja ojensin niistä toista hänelle.

Holmes oli kuin ei olisi huomannutkaan elettä. Hänen kulmansa hipoivat nyt hiusrajaa. ”Watson, kello on neljä iltapäivällä.”

”Hyvä on – jos sinä halut käydä tämän keskustelun kuivin suin, se on sinun oma valintasi.” Kohotin hänen terveydekseen parodian maljasta ja join sen. Kun lasin pohjalla oli jäljellä enää mallasrengas, puhuin jälleen. ”Kerro minulle: milloin sinä ajattelit tunnustaa, että se koru jonka minä annoin sinulle oli yhtä kuin kihlasormus?”

Holmes tuijotti minua pitkään. Sitten hän kumartui eteenpäin, tempaisten vielä täyden lasin kädestäni ja menetellen sen kanssa samoin kuten minä omani hetkeä aiemmin. Hänen silmiinsä oli ilmestynyt takaa-ajettu ilme jota en niissä usein ollut nähnyt. ”Mikä sai sinut uskomaan että se on?” hän kysyi, siirrettyään lasin sivuun ja keskitettyään taas huomionsa minuun.

”Koska se oli _kultainen sormus_ , jonka minä pujotin sen sinun _vasemmalle puolellesi._ Ja koska matkallani kotiin minä piipahdin tapaamassa Lestradea ja hän mainitsi, että sinä ratkaisit lady Fowlerin murhaajan henkilöllisyyden jo useita päiviä ennen kuin päätit lävistyttää itsesi.” _Ja sinä halusit minun olevan se ihminen joka tekee sen,_ meinasin lisätä, mutta nyt viimein sanat takertuivat kurkkuuni.

”Erinomaista päättelyä. Kuka tietää, ehkä minun metodini alkavat sittenkin tarttua sinuun.”

” _Sherlock.”_

Hetkeä aiemmin katkeransuloinen hymy oli leikitellyt Holmesin huulilla, mutta oman ristimänimensä harvinaislaatuinen kuuleminen suustani pyyhki huvituksen hänen kasvoiltaan. Hän levitti kätensä. ”Mitä sinä oletat minun sanovan? Sinä itse olet paljastanut totuuden, vieläpä melko kokonaisvaltaisesti.”

”Mutta senkaltainen sitoumus...” Tapailin sanoja, vain huomatakseni etten tiennyt miten jatkaa. Vielä ennen vuodenvaihdetta olin ollut hänen kiintymyksensä laadusta ja ennen kaikkea omastani epävarma; kaksi viikkoa takaperin olin hädin tuskin rohjennut vastata hänen kätensä kosketukseen vaunuissa. Peläten säikyttäväni hänet olin tarkoituksella hidastellut, vain käsittääkseni nyt, että hänen sydämensä oli sinetöity jo aikapäiviä sitten – että se ele, joka oli ajanut minut tarpeettoman itsekritiikin äärelle, oli merkinnyt hänelle jotakin paljon pyhempää. ”Holmes, emmehän me ole vielä edes suudelleet!”

Huolimatta nurkkaanajetusta nykytilanteestaan, Holmes onnistui katsomaan minua pitkin veistoksellista nenänvarttaan. ”Jos sinä todella kuvittelet että jollakin sellaisella on minulle sinun suhteesi pienintäkään merkitystä, niin siinä sinä olet pahasti väärässä”, hän sanoi. ”Viisi vuotta – viisi! – sinä olet sietänyt minun kaikkia oikkujani, ollen niiden edessä aina pelkästään ymmärtävä ja kärsivällinen. Viikkojen salailun jälkeen minä viimein kerron sinulle mitä minä teen työkseni, ollen varma että se saisi kaltaisesi järkevän miehen pakkaamaan laukkunsa ja etsimään uuden asuinkumppanin; sen sijaan sinä haluat ottaa osaa tutkimuksiini. Minä paljastan turvautuvani tylsyyden iskiessä ruiskuun; sinä nuhtelet minua ja jätät asian siihen. Minä pyydän sinua pistämään aivan toisenlaisen neulan läpi minun ihostani, siksi koska minä haluan sitä, ja siksi koska minä haluan _sinut,_ etkä sinä ainoastaan tottele vaan jopa _nautit_ siitä –”

Minä olin hänen luonaan ennen kuin edes tajusin liikkuneeni. Polveni istuimella hänen jalkojensa välissä, nojatuolin käsinojiin tukeutuneena kumarruin suutelemaan häntä. Viimeisellä mahdollisella hetkellä tajusin pysähtyä ja kysyä: ”Onko tämä –?”

Holmes tarttui solmiooni ja nykäisi minut lähemmäs, hänen huulensa omillani niin varmoina ja samalla pyytävinä että se pyyhki mielestäni kaiken aiemman epäröintini. Me molemmat maistuimme viskiltä ja siltä sumulta jossa me olimme lionneet jo viikkoja, mutta jos siinä nimenomaisessa hetkessä oli jotakin epäpuhdasta, se oli minulta kateissa. Me hakeuduimme toisiamme kohden samalla janolla kuin erämaahan eksyneet miehet, jotka viimein sattuvat keitaalle. Etäisesti tunsin kuinka käteni erkanivat tuolin pinnasta ja takertuivat hänen rinnuksiinsa. Vasta Holmesin vaimea älädys vasten huuliani sai minut ymmärtämään tuon ratkaisun haittapuolet.

Holmes piteli kämmentä vasemman rintalihaksensa yllä, mutta hän hymyili nähdessään ilmeeni. ”Älä suotta huolehdi omasta ammattitaidostasi. Jälki on parantunut oikein hyvin, mutta pelkään että se alue tulee olemaan varsin herkkä vielä jonkin aikaa.”

”Sinä et aioi ottaa sitä pois, ethän?”

Kysymys oli karannut huuliltani kutsumatta. Holmesin olkapäänkohautus seurasi tahdin liian myöhässä vaikuttaakseen luontevalta. ”Se olisi melko typerää kaiken sen vaivan jälkeen mitä sinä näit laittaaksesi sen paikalleen”, hän sanoi. ”Sitä paitsi minä en vielä ole testannut kaikkia niitä... mahdollisuuksia joita se avaa. Kenties sinä metodeistani kiinnostuneena haluaisit avustaa niiden selvittämisessä?”

Kysymyksen vihjailevasta sävystä huolimatta olin lukevinani tiettyä hermostusta sen alla, ikään kuin kaiken tämän jälkeen hän ei vieläkään olisi ollut täysin varma siitä kuinka sinut olin hänen mieltymystensä ja niistä kumpuavien omien reaktioideni suhteen. Yhtälailla ääneenlausumaton oli kysymys tulevaisuudestamme: suostumalla siihen, että Holmes jatkaisi korun kantamista, suostuisin osaltani siihen mitä se symboloi.

Niin hellästi kuin taisin, painoin oman vasemman kämmeneni hänen rintansa päälle. ”Se olisi minun etuoikeuteni”, vastasin, kumartuen suutelemaan häntä uudestaan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Areola = Latinankielinen anatomianimitys nännipihan pigmentoituneelle alueelle.  
> A **u** reola = Pyhimyskehä, joka uskonnollisissa maalauksissa ympäröi koko esitettävää hahmoa. Johdettu latinan sanasta aurea (kultainen) tai aurum (kulta).
> 
> Erinäisten lähdetietojen mukaan viktoriaaniset nännilävistykset olivat ihan oikea juttu, vähän samaan tapaan kuin mainittu tatuointibuumi (johon kohdistuvan tutkimuksen aallonharjalla Holmes monografioineen canonisesti on).


End file.
